


But for me it was always you

by Caffinate_me



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinate_me/pseuds/Caffinate_me
Summary: A series of short unrelated Avalance flash fics/drabbles originally posted on my twitter. Each one is based off a photo I will post with the chapter. Mostly AU but not all. From high school to coffee shop AU and everything in between. Updates will be ongoing.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Now Hiring

1\. 

She was going to kill her. “Nora! What the hell?” Ava glared at her best friend, noticing the sign in the window.

“You told me to put up a sign.” Nora shrugged as she nonchalantly folded a shirt.

“Yes. For an employee, not... that!”

“Let’s face it, you and I both know you need to get laid.”

“I am fine.”

“It’s been months, Ava. Months.”

“So?”

“So, Gary has a better love life than you.”

“Oh.”

They both turned as the bell over the door chimed, and the most gorgeous woman Ava had ever seen walked through the door, wandering around the room before walking up to the window and peeling the sign from the glass. Ava had seen her before, at the coffee shop down the block. The barista who always drew hearts on her cups.

She placed the flyer on the counter in front of Ava, smirking at her as crystal blue eyes twinkled up at her. “I’d like to apply.”

“O-okay.”

Nora leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You’re welcome.” 

<https://aspenmusing.tumblr.com/post/624542836463943680>


	2. Smile

2.

Seventeen year old Sara Lance groaned as she looked around your small cafeteria, her tray clutched in her hands. Why did her parents have to leave Star City for this place, and just as she was about to start her senior year too? She could have stayed.

She had argued as much too. She was almost an adult, she could have crashed on Zari’s couch or on the floor of Laurel’s dorm. She could have gotten a job, but no, here she was in the middle of small town hell being stared at by the entire school. 

A girl a table over pointed at her and giggled, elbowing her friend who did the same.

Sara just rolled her eyes and started down the aisle of tables. Hopefully they at least had a decent soccer team. She reached the last couple tables, and a mostly vacant one caught her attention, one girl sitting alone, a curtain of long honey blonde hair shielding her face. The girl looked up at her presence and wow she was gorgeous. Her blue eyes went wide as they focused on Sara’s shirt for a moment before her face broke into a wide, if shy smile. 

Wait- what shirt had she worn?

Sara glanced down. Oh. Oh...

“Can I sit?”

“Yeah, of course. I’m Ava by the way.”

“Sara.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s a small school. People talk.”

Ava reached up to pull her hair back out of her face and Sara caught a glimpse of a rainbow stiped bracelet that had been hidden under the sleeve of her hoodie, causing her to grin widely at the other girl. Ava looked at her hand in confusion before laughing and smiling back.

Okay, so maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all.

<https://aspenmusing.tumblr.com/post/624543282888916992>


	3. Say Yes

3\. 

It wasn’t a fancy place. There weren’t white linens on the tables or cloth napkins folded like swans. They weren’t dressed in uncomfortable dresses or high heels. No, they would do that later. But right now, Sara still looked beautiful, her face scrubbed clean, not even a trace of eyeliner adorning her eyes. And this was where they had first met, four years ago to the day- Ava overworked and sleep deprived from finishing her graduate thesis and Sara in a daze from her first year of medical school. This was where they had literally run into each other, at 8:57 in the morning, steaming hot coffee coating both of them along with a string of curse words and tears over the waste of much needed caffeine.

Ava glanced at the clock again, anxiously watching as it ticked to 8:56. This was it.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?” Sara hummed back, looking up from where she was answering a frantic work text from another freshly minted resident.

“Look at the clock.”

Sara shoved her phone back in the pocket of her hoodie and turned to look over her shoulder. “Happy anniversary, babe.” She replied still looking at the clock, her smile becoming impossibly wider as she turned back to see Ava holding out a ring.

It didn’t have a huge diamond. They couldn’t afford huge, hell they could barely afford their furniture, but it was the one Sara had pointed at in the jewelry store window a year before.

“Marry me?”

“Of course.”

<https://aspenmusing.tumblr.com/post/624543417590005760>


	4. The next right thing

4\. 

Sara sighed as she stood in front of the room to her brand new dorm room. This was it- the first day of the rest of her life, at least that was the cliche Ava had throw out during her valedictorian speech three months prior. 

Ava. Who had beaten her out by a fraction of a grade point for first in the class. Ava who has been the thorn in her side since the first day of sixth grade. Ava who had pushed her and made her strive to be better. Who had been everything to her. 

The love of her life. 

Assuming one could meet the love of their life at eleven. Everyone thought they were crazy. “Over dramatic teen angst” her mother had called it. 

And so, here she was, staring at the cutesy decorated name label on the door that boasted “Sara Lance and Mona Wu” on her first day at Stanford University while the love of her life was across the country moving into her own dorm at Harvard because they had listened. 

They had listened to everyone tell them they were fools and to think like adults and do what was right for their futures instead of making the choice based off “some girl.” 

But what if this had been the wrong choice? What if the right one had been staying together? They could do this apart. But that didn’t mean she wanted to. Because Ava wasn’t just some girl. She was her other half. They were stronger together. Always had been.

Taking a deep breath she gripped the knob and closed her eyes. She could do this. She could put on a smile and meet her roommate and then later, once she was settled she would call Ava and they would talk about their day and their new roommates and they would make this work.

Sara pushed open the door and froze, her gaze transfixed on the blonde sitting cross legged on the bed on the far side of the room. “You’re not Mona Wu.”

Ava’s eyes shot up from where they had been studying her hands fidgeting in her lap. “No, I think she’s in a room down the hall now.”

The bag slid off of Sara’s shoulder and landed with a thump on the dented wood floor as she bolted across the room to tackle her girlfriend to the bed, laughter ringing loud. “How?”

“Well, my dad’s pissed I’m not going to continue the Harvard tradition but he called in a couple favors.”

“So, you’re here here?”

“I’m here.”

“And you’re staying?” The smile that had been forming broke wide, even as tears threatened to fall.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe. You’re stuck with me.”

“Like glue.”

“Just like glue.”

<https://aspenmusing.tumblr.com/post/625300149665726464>


	5. Try

5.

It hadn’t been an accident, it couldn’t be in their situation, but it had been unexpected. They had tried for months. 

The decision hadn’t been made easily. They had talked about it ad nauseam. The pros, the cons, what to do if something happen to one or (god forbid) both of them. 

A baby wasn’t something to take lightly in any situation, but on a time ship dealing with demons, and anachronisms, and hell hounds and pirates- time or regular- on a regular basis? Most would argue it was a bad idea. They had. But in the end they decided to try. And they did, for months. 

Gideon ran scans on both of them, trying to figure out what was wrong. They had found a hidden implant in Ava- a fail safe designed to keep the clones in 2213 from getting accidentally pregnant. But even after it was removed it still wasn’t working. Gideon hadn’t found a single thing wrong with Sara, and yet...

They tried everything- herbs, special diets, exercises, meditation, sperm from three different donors, and a round of IVF, and, still, nothing. After twelve months of hope and “this was it. this time would work” and countless nights full of tears and heartbreak, Sara’s stomach had churned into an acidic pit that never fully went away. 

It was no longer a shock when the test came up negative.  A baby just wasn’t going to happen.

Then, Gideon suggested one last radical idea. One last chance for one of them to carry _their_ baby. Theirs. Both of them. The only catch- it would definitely be a girl. Not that that mattered to either of them. 

Then three months later in the single bathroom on the Waverider, while Nate pounded on the door, and Zari yelled that she needed to have time to do her hair mask, and Behrad grumbled about needing to pee, a little pink line appeared on the stick, and Sara stared at it in disbelief. And all of a sudden, she was sprinting across the room, tearing open the door to the shower, and shoved the little white and pink plastic stick in front of Ava’s soap-covered face because after fifteen months of blank spaces they had both resigned themselves to the fact that this was the last try because it wasn’t going to happen. Ever. 

But it had, and Sara Lance, formerly-dead (multiple times over), reformed assassin, former god, and recovering alien abductee was actually fucking pregnant with a baby girl.

One with Ava’s eyes and Sara’s dimples. Freckles like her Momma and her Mommy’s height. And she was perfect. 

<https://aspenmusing.tumblr.com/post/625300672132382720>


End file.
